Late Night Baseball, Early Morning Mess
by In Love with Books
Summary: Edward and Bella Stay out all night playing baseball with the family. What happens in the morning when Bella doesn't answer the door for school? Edward's POV. R&R Please!


**A/N: Ok so I don't own Twilight... Like everybody else I only wish. haha... **

**Please R&R! I love hearing what people think about my writings! **

**And Plus I usually visit peoples page and read their stories too when they comment...**

Edward finally gets out off the car and walks up to the front door.

What's going on? He usually doesn't have to go in to get Bella in the morning, but they're going to be late even with his fast driving if she didn't hurry up. He knocks on the door. "Bella are you ready yet? I've been waiting outside for ten minutes…"

No answer. He knocks again this time harder and with more agitation. What is she doing?

"Bellaaa, Hello?" Edward Yelled, but with curiosity in his voice instead of impatience.

He starts to think that something may be seriously wrong. Bella has always been ready before he even got to the house. And why wouldn't she answer the door unless she was hurt or……

Ok that was enough. If anything had happened to her he would never forgive himself.

He broke through the door and ran up the stairs with that perfect in-human speed. Bursting Bella's door down to her room he ran in saying frantically "Bella are you ok!?"

What he saw almost made him laugh very loud. But he let escape a low chuckle instead.

Bella was sound asleep on her bed, still dressed in her clothes from the night before. She hadn't even bothered to take off her very muddy shoes. Her hair was a haystack of tangles and she still had dirt on her face from where she had tripped and fell into a puddle. She was an absolute mess.

Edward sighed. He had tried to tell her that staying up to the early hours of the night with them playing baseball was not a good idea when they had school in the morning. But she had replied "You're not going to miss playing baseball with your family just because of my bothersome human needs." But when they had gotten back to her house at 3:30 this morning, she was beat. And he should have known that there was no way she was going to wake up on time.

Edward was suddenly brought back to reality when he glanced at his watch. It was 8:15. They were late. Ohhh the gossip this would stir up. Edward himself wasn't bothered by it. But it upset Bella when people started stupid stuff about them.

Bella started mumbling in her sleep. "Edward..."

The feeling that came over him was in-explainable. Oh how he loved her. With all of his non- beating heart… She made him feel like it was beating again at times like these.

She looked so peaceful sleeping… Like his own delicate angel. As much as he wanted to stay there forever and watch her sleep so soundlessly, she really needed to get ready for school. He walked over to his sleeping angel, and shook her shoulder very carefully. "Bella love, it's time to get up…" Edward whispered. She didn't move. If He had not heard her heartbeat thumping as he shook her, he would have thought she was among the sleeping dead. He spoke a little louder this time, "Love, We're late for school time to get up."

This time Bella stirred and she looked up at Edward with a puzzled look. "Wahhhht?"

Edward had to choke back a chuckle so that he didn't upset her so early in the day.

"We are late for school so you might want to get up and around…"

Finally Bella woke from her daze and shot up from her bed. "Oh No, I'm so sorry Edward I completely forgot about school this morning!"

"It's alright; I should have known that we stayed out too late last night for school in the morning…." Edward chuckled again and said, "And you might want to take a shower too… You look like a mess. I'll wait for you downstairs in the living room."

Bella turned around and looked at herself in the mirror and said, "Oh my gosh… Yeah I will agree with you on that."

Bella had started rushing around the room picking up clothes out of her drawers so Edward went downstairs to wait for her. Thirty minutes later she was running down the stairs and, of course, she tripped on the top step. Edward ran swiftly over to the steps and caught her before she had even hit the next step, much less the ground.

"What would I do without you?" She said breathlessly.

"You would have boring nights, be late for school, fall down stairs, be hit by runaway cars, and trip over pebbles." He said teasingly with his crooked smile.

"Hmm. Well we can't all be flawlessly perfect like you." Bella teased back.

"But you soon will be." And with that said Edward leaned in and met her lips for a kiss that left them both breathless.


End file.
